Advantages
Accordingly, one advantage of one aspect is to provide an improved method and apparatus for optimizing valve opening times, particularly by varying the phase angle of a camshaft with respect to a crankshaft. Other advantages of one or more aspects are to provide an inexpensive and simple apparatus, which has few moving parts, can be adapted to existing engine designs, provides continuous, precise adjustment of the valve phase angle for all speeds, and which occupies little space at one end of the engine. Additional advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.